


Operation: Proposal

by maddogkyouchan



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: Suga needs his boyfriend's help for his newest video.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Operation: Proposal

It had taken almost an hour of convincing- not long to most people, but surprisingly long for Noya- for Noya to agree to join Suga on this new video. Even when he agreed, Suga had to promise to make it as fast as possible- no dragging on or retakes- because Noya had plans for the evening.

Suga’s been making videos for YouTube since they were both in high school- first just for fun, and then later, when he started getting attention, for fun and profit. It helped to have friends that, over the years, became famous volleyball players or fashion designers or anything else he could play off of for more views. That’s not to say he uses his beloved friends… but one of his most-viewed videos is him poorly critiquing Fashion Week as an uncultured swine while Asahi slowly realizes what kind of person he’s friends with.

Noya, however, he’ll openly admit he uses, because it’s a boyfriend privilege, damn it. Besides that, they also work well together (for obvious reasons) and Suga’s fans adore seeing them together. While Noya isn’t an official part of the channel, he joins in whenever he feels up to it- but this one, Suga can’t do without him.

“All set, Yuu?” Suga asks him as he sets up the camera. Noya’s slowly turning in Suga’s rolling chair by leaning his weight to the side. He’s seemed especially antsy today, for whatever reason. “…you’re set,” he decides. He grabs the back of the chair to hold it still so they both face the camera.

“Hi, and welcome back to SugaSweet,” he starts- the name feels a little embarrassing now that he’s not a teenager anymore, but it’s much too late to change his brand. “This isn’t exactly my forte, but today we’ll be doing a reaction video!”

“Which every other youtuber’s done a thousand of-” Noya tries to tease him, but Suga spins the chair suddenly, making him yelp.

“Which, okay, isn’t the most original, but this is partially just to show how far I’ve come! From our dumb high school videos-”

“Oh, tell me the time Kageyama cried when he tried to eat your spicy mapo tofu is in this-”

“Up to a sneak clip from my next video- it’s going to be nostalgic, stop ruining it before we even started,” Suga laughs. “Alright, alright, Yuu wants to rush through this, so we can get right into it. Operation: Rewind is a go!”

“Wait, this is an operation video? Hold on a sec-”

Noya starts to get out of the chair, concerned, but Suga hits play and leans over the chair as it starts- on the exact video Noya mentioned. He’s quickly distracted, and they both cackle watching professional setter Kageyama Tobio cry with a straight face as Tanaka and Noya cheer him on. They all sound so young, it’s almost unbelievable- but that’s the point of this little tribute.

Next is his first ‘operation’ video- a series based around schemes or pranks, all in good fun, usually with a long set up to build up the final result. The first one was garbage, Daichi, Noya and Suga trying to fill Asahi’s bedroom with helium balloons when he was out, only to get caught midway through. Suga genuinely starts cringing watching his teenage self try to cover it up to Asahi’s face.

As this little best-of clip goes on, it filters through fun pranks the two of them have pulled, some vlogs where Suga talks about their relationship, a recording of one of their first dates- and Suga starts to wonder if Noya is putting together the pieces. It doesn’t seem like it at all as he just keeps commenting, laughing or wincing at the appropriate points.

Suga’s heart starts pounding as they get near the end of the video, and Noya seems pretty ramped up, too, bouncing in his seat. “How many more of these are there?”

“Only one or two left,” Suga promises, and is soon proven right as the title screen for the last clip shows up.

“Operation: Proposal? I never saw this one,” Noya asks, clearly confused. The confusion only gets worse when the video stays on the title screen. “Hey, Koushi-”

When he spins the chair to face him, Suga’s on one knee, of course, a ring box in hand.

“…nooo,” Noya starts laughing. “You’re kidding- Koushi, you’re _kidding!_ ”

“Nope, completely serious.” He’s not worried at all, of course this would be Noya’s reaction to start. But he’s hoping for-

Noya pulls the ring box out of his hand and grabs the ring, sliding it on. “Yes, of course yes, but I was- ugh, I have a ring hidden in the kitchen!”

_“No.”_ Suga starts laughing too.

“That’s why I wanted to rush through this! Ryu was gonna Skype call me and talk me through making you a nice dinner-”

“Are you joking? Do we have to go back to the video where you melted multiple spatulas because you didn’t think the stove was that hot? I can scroll back-” Suga gets to his feet to do just that, but Noya wraps his arms around his waist and tries to pull him into the chair with him.

“No, that’s why Ryu was gonna help!”

“No cooking without supervision _in person,_ ” Suga reminds him. “So I’m going to watch you cook and you can tell me all about how you were gonna propose. But real quick-” he turns back to the camera. “Glad you could all be here for this moment! Now, I’m going to go help my brand-new fiancé make me a romantic dinner. SugaSweet out!”

He kisses Noya before turning off the camera. “I can’t believe you proposed on video,” Noya laughs, leaning back in the chair. “I should have known you were gonna do something like this.”

“Okay, but the best-of video was sweet, and you know it.”

“You’re gonna play it at the wedding, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, probably.” He smooches his cheek. “But I promise we won’t make a wedding video for the channel. Now, wedding _prep_ …”

“Oh man, Operation: SugaSweet gets a kickass wedding dress-”

Suga cackles, the sound not matching the warm feeling in his heart. He couldn’t be happier to date someone who’s so willing to go along with his nonsense, and throw in his own in the process. He looks forward to making many, many more videos with his fiancé, and then husband, Noya.

**Author's Note:**

> for rarepair week day 2, the prompt being 'operation'  
> yeah there was no way i was gonna write anything related to actual surgery so... loophole. also this is probably the only nontsukki fic im writing this week bc by god nothing can stop me, tsukki nation
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus and on tumblr at trantsukki


End file.
